


Siempre te querré

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Season 3, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam se va, Mercedes. Le ha dicho a Finn que se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Que ya no tiene nada que lo retenga aquí. Él volvió por ti y ahora ya no..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre te querré

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic va para ti, Luna. Por todos esos gifs y photosets que nos regalas y que nos alegran la vida ^^ Ésta es mi manera de pagártelos, espero que al menos éste One Shot pueda sacarte una sonrisa como tú nos la sacas cada vez que abres tu photoscape :) Disculpa por lo "Reckless" que me ha quedado, xD A veces se me va la pinza... bastante. ¡Gracias por estar ahí! Un beso y un abrazo enorme.
> 
> Este One Shot lo escribí en Marzo de 2012. Ojalá os guste :)

**Disclaimer: De nuevo... Sam y Mercedes no me pertenecen. (Una verdadera pena :P) Tampoco los otros dos personajes que salen en el fic. Solo uno de ellos me pertenece y eso se lo debemos a RIB. Ya sabréis de quién hablo cuando lo leáis. ;)**

* * *

**Siempre te querré**

Mercedes Jones colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y se dejó caer al suelo. El mismo volvió a sonar, una y otra vez, sin descanso, pero ella ya no lo descolgaría. Kurt no iba a decirle nada que no le hubiese contado ya.

Sam se marchaba de nuevo y ésta vez, para no regresar.

_—Se va, Mercedes. Ha llamado a sus padres y le esperan allí._

_—No puede irse, no puede._

_—Mercy... le ha dicho a Finn que se arrepentía de haber vuelto._

_—No... Eso no es cierto..._

_—Que ya no tiene nada que lo retenga aquí. Él volvió por ti y ya no... ¿Mercedes?_

La chica ya le había colgado y se había negado a responderle de nuevo. Se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con sus piernas completamente pegadas a su pecho y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Y aunque había querido evitarlo, había comenzado a llorar.

No quería vivirlo de nuevo. No quería. Le había roto el corazón una vez y ahora, lo haría de nuevo.

_Le ha dicho a Finn que se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Él volvió por ti y ya no..._

Había regresado por ella, y ella misma se había encargado de rechazarle una y otra vez.

_Cuando se trata de amor, no sé quién soy. Y hasta que lo averigüe, no puedo estar con nadie. No puedo estar contigo._

En ese momento, él lo había comprendido. Ella solo necesitaba espacio, tiempo. Pero él le había dado dos largos meses y se había cansado ya de esperar. Mercedes no lo culpaba por ello. No después de todo lo que había hecho por recuperarla.

Unirse al equipo de natación sincronizada sólo para conseguir su chaqueta deportiva y que ella se sintiese orgullosa de él, aún a riesgo de recibir granizados. Unirse al "Escuadrón de Dios" solo para permanecer cerca de ella. Dejarle notas en su taquilla en los cambios de clase. Poemas, canciones, rosas. La estatua de San Valentín...

Dos meses había esperado a que ella volviese de nuevo a él, pero eso no había sucedido y ahora no podría reprocharle que se fuese para siempre de su vida. Esos dos meses también habían sido una completa tortura para ella. Estando a su lado solo como su amiga, sin poder abrazarlo y besarlo, porque los sentimientos de culpa se lo impedían.

_Nunca nos lo haríamos a nosotros._

Ella nunca se lo haría, él tenía razón. Pero aún así, ella no quería hacerle daño como se lo había hecho a Shane. Sin embargo, recién ahora comprendía lo que había causado con su decisión. Le había hecho daño a ambos, a Sam y a ella misma.

Él se iba y ésta vez, ni siquiera se despediría. No podrían volver a pasar por lo mismo. Su primera despedida había sido imposible de olvidar y ella todavía lloraba por las noches cada vez que la recordaba.

* * *

_—No quiero que te vayas —le había dicho, mientras lo abrazaba enfrente de la puerta del motel, apretando demasiado fuerte, como si sintiese que si no dejaba de hacerlo, él no se iría._

_Sam lloraba mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo. Ella no lo hacía. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Lo haría luego, cuando regresase a su casa y se diese cuenta, de verdad, que él ya no volvería._

_—Tengo que irme._

_—Lo sé. Pero no es justo. Ahora que te he encontrado, no es justo que Dios te aleje de mí._

_—No te enfades con él —Sam intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió._

_—No me enfado con él —le dijo ella, mientras se escondía en su pecho, y su mano apretaba su chaqueta._

_—Te quiero —dijo él, dejando un beso en su pelo—. Jamás podré olvidarte._

_—Ni yo a ti. Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, Sam._

_—Este es el final —le dijo, mientras se alejaba de su abrazo y la miraba a los ojos por última vez._

_—Entonces, haz que valga la pena —pidió Mercedes, estirando sus brazos para atraerlo hacia sí._

_Se besaron enamorados durante largo rato, hasta que el oxígeno que necesitaban les obligó a separarse. Pero nada más se dijeron, ni un adiós, ni un último te quiero que compartir. Solo los besos que pudieron robarse antes de que él se marchase aquella tarde del mes de Julio._

* * *

Y ahora volvería a irse, pero él ya no se despediría de ella. Porque ya no tenía nada que lo retuviese allí, así se lo había dicho a Finn. En el fondo de su corazón, Mercedes sabía que terminaría marchándose de su vida de nuevo. Era cuestión de tiempo y ese momento había llegado.

Pero esa vez, Sam no regresaría a buscarla. Le había hecho demasiado daño.

Quizás fuese lo mejor. Quizás él necesitaba encontrar a alguien que lo hiciese feliz, que no le rompiese el corazón con sus palabras y sus acciones. Que no le hiciese llorar como ella lo había hecho el día de San Valentín. Quizás ambos debían pasar página. Separarse de verdad. Alejarse para no seguir sufriendo, porque no podían estar juntos pero tampoco separados.

—Cariño... —Su padre entró en su habitación encontrándola en el suelo escondida detrás de sus brazos y sus piernas sin dejar de llorar—. Mercedes, ¿qué ocurre, pequeña?

—Nada. Nada, papá —le respondió, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas y levantándose a toda prisa.

—Mercy... —El señor Jones trató de detenerla, mientras ella se apresuraba ya a salir de la habitación—. Cuéntamelo, anda.

—No es nada.

—¿Se trata de Quinn? ¿Se ha puesto mal? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¿Quinn? No, no. Ella está bien.

—¿Entonces... se trata de Kurt? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

—Cariño, sabes que se me dan fatal las adivinanzas. Cuéntamelo ya.

—Se marcha, papá —le confesó su hija, mientras se sentaba en un borde de la cama.

—¿Sam?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no volver a llorar delante de su padre, pero éste se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí, provocando que las lágrimas aflorasen de nuevo en ella.

—Creí que sus padres le habían dejado quedarse en casa de los Hummel —dijo el señor Jones, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

—Sí —le respondió ella.

—¿Entonces por qué se va?

—Porque ya no tiene nada que lo retenga aquí —le dijo, triste.

—Pero tú le quieres, ¿acaso no es motivo suficiente para quedarse?

—Ya no, papá. Sam ha esperado demasiado.

—Mercedes Jones... ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? —Su padre la separó de su lado y la miró a los ojos, decepcionado.

—Papá...

—Escúchame bien, Mercedes. Casi perdí una vez a tu madre cuando se marchaba a la universidad, pero luché por ella. Nos casamos y ahora os tenemos a Bobby y a ti. Tú le dejaste ir una vez, cariño. Supiste lo que significaba perderle, pero Dios os acercó de nuevo. No dejes que se marche, no otra vez.

—No quiero hacerle daño.

—¡Entonces no dejes que se vaya!

—No es fácil, papá. Ya no quiere verme.

—Mercedes... Él volvió por ti. Luchó por ti. Dejó a su familia por ti, ¡para recuperarte!

—¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu madre me lo contó. Me extraña que me lo preguntes.

—¿Mamá? Pero...

—Estamos perdiendo un tiempo de oro. Venga, levántate.

—No puedo, papá —le dijo, resistiéndose a hacer lo que su padre le pedía—. Yo quiero que él sea feliz.

—Abre los ojos, Mercedes. Él solo podrá serlo si está contigo. Dale una oportunidad al amor, cariño, no tengas miedo.

—Sí lo tengo, papá. Tengo miedo de volver con él y volver a perderle.

—Si se lo pides, no se marchará —dijo James Jones, tirando de nuevo de ella para que se levantase.

—Pero lo hará, tarde o temprano. Su familia no está aquí.

—Estás tú, cariño. Eres lo único que le importa ahora mismo.

—Ahora mismo, papá. Tú lo has dicho. Pero... ¿Mañana? ¿La semana que viene? ¿Dentro de dos meses?

—Nadie sabe lo que va a suceder el mes que viene, Mercedes. Quizás seas tú quién deje de quererlo y le olvides por completo.

—Jamás —dijo su hija, tapándose la boca al instante.

—No te avergüences de lo que sientes. Avergüénzate de no luchar por tenerlo a tu lado, cuando él lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo.

—Oh, papá.

—Es el único chico que quiero para ti, Mercedes. Si no evitas que se marche, no volveré a hablarte.

—¿Y si él no me acepta? —le preguntó, secándose las lágrimas con su dedo índice.

—Lo hará —le dijo, tirando de ella, haciendo que se levantase por fin.

—Pero, ¿y si...?

—Mueve el culo, Mercedes Jones o tendrás que ir a buscarlo a Tennessee.

—Kentucky —le corrigió su hija.

—Lo que sea. Vamos, yo te llevaré.

—¿Tú?

—Claro, ¿cómo pretendes llegar allí llorando?

—¿Por qué haces esto, papá?

—Tu madre, hija. Tu madre siempre me dice que no soy consciente de tus problemas, y tiene razón.

—Eso no es cierto —le dijo ella, agarrando su chaqueta del armario y apurándolo para que bajasen las escaleras.

—Sí lo es... Cariño, deberías lavarte la cara o le asustarás nada más verte.

Mercedes desapareció en el cuarto de baño del piso de abajo, mientras que él agarraba ya las llaves del coche del mueble recibidor.

—Así estás mejor.

—Te eché de menos —le respondió su hija, agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿Lo ves? Tu madre tiene razón.

Mercedes trató de soltar una risa, pero el nudo que aún tenía en su garganta se lo impidió.

—Me contó lo de Shane —dijo él, antes de subirse al coche.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te contó?

Durante el camino, padre e hija volvieron a estrechar sus lazos familiares. Él le contó todo lo que su madre le había dicho, incluyendo su historia con Sam y la semana de silencio que habían sufrido ambos. Mercedes sentía vergüenza al saber lo que su padre sabía acerca de ella, pero aparentemente, aún después de todo, ella seguía siendo la niña de papá.

—¿Estás lista? —Le preguntó, una vez detuvo el coche delante del portal de la casa Hummel – Hudson.

—No —respondió la chica.

—Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes, cariño. Y si hace falta suplícale, pégate a él como una garrapata y no le sueltes.

—¡Papá!

—¡¿Qué? Yo lo hago con tu madre y siempre me funciona.

—Pero nosotros no estamos casados.

—Por ahora...

—¡Oh Dios mío! Eres un caso —dijo Mercedes, negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero nietos —se excusó él.

—Tengo diecisiete años, papá —protestó su hija.

—Tu madre te tuvo a los veinte —le respondió él, divertido.

—Y ya sabemos, quién es la madura de la familia...

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Mercedes Jones? ¿Qué soy un niño pequeño? —Su padre la miró con ojos acusadores.

—Papá... me estás retrasando.

—¡Es cierto! Dame un beso y al ataque, venga.

Mercedes se rió e hizo lo que él le pidió, luego abrió la puerta del coche dispuesta a bajarse.

—Ya me voy. Después puede traerte Kurt a casa, o el mismo Sam.

Su hija asintió de acuerdo.

—Cariño...

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, desesperada ya.

—La garrapata. Recuérdalo. Si no quiere quedarse, pégate a él y no le sueltes.

—Oh, papá... —La chica negó con la cabeza, cerrando ya la puerta del coche.

En el fondo sabía porqué su padre quería que ella estuviese con Sam. Había sido el único chico que no se había reído de él al conocerle. Solían decir que las mujeres buscaban en su pareja algo que les recordase a su figura paterna. Y sin duda, ella lo había hecho, porque lo único en lo que se diferenciaban era en que Sam sabía hacer imitaciones y bueno... en su tono de piel.

Su sonrisa murió en el mismo instante en el que vio la maleta de Sam en el porche de la casa. Su padre casi la había hecho olvidarse por completo de cuáles eran las razones por las que él había decidido marcharse. No soportaba tenerla cerca de él. No soportaba que ella le rechazase una y otra vez.

Mercedes le había hecho demasiado daño, y el hecho de que la maleta estuviese en el porche de la casa y no en el interior, hacía aún más inminente su partida.

¿Y si no conseguía convencerle? ¿Y si por fin ella le rogaba que no la dejase, pero él cansado de esperarla, se marchaba igualmente?

_—Se va, Mercedes. Le ha dicho a Finn que se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Ya no tiene nada que lo retenga aquí._

Se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Se arrepentía de haber hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperarla. Ya no la quería a su lado. Ya no.

Si la maleta tuviese ojos, la estaría mirando ahora en tono acusador y le habría dicho:

—Volvió por ti, regreso por ti, para volver contigo. En su último año, con sus notas bajas, cuando menos le convenía mudarse de nuevo, él volvió por ti. Y tú lo apartaste de tu lado, una y otra vez.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

Aquella tarde de Julio ella no había llorado. Aquella tarde de Julio ella no le había dicho te quiero. Aquella tarde, él se había marchado. Pero ésta vez ella no dejaría que lo hiciese. Lloraría, le diría te quiero, le suplicaría, por Dios, incluso se pegaría a él como le había dicho su padre, aún muriéndose de la vergüenza. Haría hasta lo imposible, pero ella no dejaría que él se marchase. No de nuevo.

Subió las escaleras, imaginándose cómo la maleta la miraba con desdén, y pulsó el timbre.

Él no tardó en aparecer del otro lado. Alto, guapo y cansado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mercedes? —Sam no la dejó entrar, apoyó su mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta y afincó su otra mano en el pomo, cerrándola ligeramente y dándole a entender que no pensaba abrirla.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Déjame entrar.

—Tengo prisa —le dijo él.

—Por favor, Sam. Necesito...

Tenía prisa.

Él tenía prisa por irse. Ni siquiera planeaba despedirse de ella. Ni siquiera dejaría que ella hablase con él. No quería verla, ya no. Una nueva lágrima siguió la trayectoria de la anterior y se perdió en su cuello.

—Déjame entrar, por favor.

—Mercedes... —Él negó con la cabeza, observando las lágrimas que ahora bañaban el rostro de la chica.

—No quiero que te vayas —le dijo ella, rememorando su primera despedida.

—¿Cómo? —dijo él, asombrado, aflojando la fuerza con la que sostenía la puerta y viendo cómo Mercedes aprovechaba para colarse en el interior de la casa.

—No quiero que te vayas. Te perdí una vez y no soportaría vivirlo de nuevo.

—Mercedes... —Él trató de hablar, pero ella cerró la puerta y agarró sus manos, dispuesta a sincerarse.

—Aquella tarde de Julio me dijiste que me querías y yo no te lo dije. Aquella tarde tú lloraste porque nos separábamos, pero yo no lo hice. Esa tarde tú te marchaste de mi lado, pero ésta vez no dejaré que lo hagas. Mírame, Sam. Estoy llorando. Te quiero. Y fui una egoísta durante todo este tiempo, tú hiciste hasta lo imposible por recuperar lo que teníamos y yo no hice más que tirar a la basura cada uno de tus intentos. Fui una estúpida y lo sigo siendo.

—Mercedes, no... —Sam trató de soltarle las manos, pero ella no le dejó.

—No te vayas, por favor —le suplicó, sin poder secar sus lágrimas al tener agarradas sus manos. Quizás si no le soltaba, él jamás volvería a irse de su lado—. Si te quedas... —Trató de hablar, ignorando el nudo que había vuelto a formarse en su garganta—. Si te quedas, prometo hacerte feliz, Sam. Solo quédate conmigo y acéptame de nuevo.

Mercedes soltó sus manos, finalmente y sin darle tiempo a que él se alejase, lo atrajo hacia sí con sus manos y lo besó.

Como si sintiese que él necesitaba hechos más que palabras, como si sintiese que él todavía no confiaba en lo que ella le prometía. Le besó con todo el amor que sentía por él. Le besó como aquella tarde de Julio en la que pensaron que jamás volverían a verse. Un beso febril, que les dejó sin aliento a ambos.

Sus manos se anclaban al cuello del chico, mientras que las de él se afincaban en sus caderas para que ella no se soltase. Hacía tanto que no se besaban... pero no se habían olvidado de cómo se sentían cuando ambos lo hacían.

El beso que ahora se regalaban en nada se parecía a aquél que se habían dado en el auditorio, terminada la canción. Aquel había sido un beso inocente, que había terminado tornándose en culpabilidad por parte de ella.

Éste era un beso rebelde, apasionado. De dos personas que sabían que por fin habían vuelto a unirse.

Sam la separó finalmente, tratando de respirar con normalidad y ella, a pesar de que también lo necesitaba, no pudo evitar quejarse.

Y lo atacó de nuevo, ésta vez más suave, pero buscando su lengua en el interior de su boca.

—Mercedes... Espera, espera. Por favor —él la separó de nuevo y la sujetó de las manos para que no lo intentase otra vez.

—No. No, Sam. Por favor, te lo ruego. Te lo suplico. No me apartes de tu lado. Sé que te hecho daño, lo sé. Y me odio por ello, pero prometo que todo cambiará. Dime que no es demasiado tarde. Yo... yo te quiero, y... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy haciendo un drama! —La chica se soltó de sus manos y se cubrió el rostro con ellas.

¡Se estaba humillando! Le había llorado, rogado y suplicado. Le había atacado a besos, por Dios Santo. Y él ya no sabía como decirle que no.

—Lo siento —dijo, aún escondiéndose detrás de sus manos—. No debería haber venido. Lo siento tanto. No volveré a molestarte. No me gustaría que me recordases así, suplicándote como una histérica. Lo... lo siento tanto... —decía una y otra vez.

—Mercedes, ven aquí —Sam la buscó para protegerla entre sus brazos y aunque ella se resistió al principio, finalmente se dejó descansar en ellos. Como aquella tarde de Julio en la que se habían abrazado antes de su partida. Como aquella tarde, él ahora la besaba en el pelo y la apretaba fuertemente contra sí.

—Lo siento —repitió ella, mojando su camiseta blanca con sus lágrimas.

—Mercedes, escúchame.

—No, Sam. Lo entiendo —le dijo, separándose de él—. Tomaste una decisión y yo debo respetarla.

—Pero... —¿Por qué no le dejaba hablar?

—Creí que al venir corriendo y suplicarte que te quedases, lo conseguiría. ¡Qué tonta he sido! Es imposible borrar el daño que te hice. Nunca podré borrarlo, ¿no es cierto? Quizás sea mejor que te vayas. Quizás puedas encontrar a alguien que no te lastime, alguien que te haga feliz. Alguien que te quiera —dijo con dolor sus últimas palabras.

—Tú me quieres —consiguió decir él.

—Pero no es suficiente. Lo que siento por ti no basta para que te quedes. Dijiste que ya no tenías nada que te retuviese aquí.

—¿Cuándo dije yo eso? —Sam la miró, alucinado.

—Se lo dijiste a Finn.

—¿Cuándo? —gritó.

—¡No lo sé!

—No entiendo nada —dijo él, tratando de encontrar una salida al túnel en el que se encontraba.

—Dijiste que te arrepentías de haber vuelto.

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa —respondió él, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿No? —Un atisbo de esperanza nació en ella.

—¡No! Y tampoco dije que nada quedaba aquí que me retuviese.

—Pero Kurt me dijo que...

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kurt con todo esto?

—Me llamó hace una hora. Me dijo que te marchabas de nuevo, me contó que le habías dicho a Finn que te arrepentías de haber vuelto y que necesitabas irte porque ya nada te retenía aquí.

—Mercedes... Es todo mentira —Sam la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el salón para sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Todo...? ¿Todo mentira? ¿Cómo que todo mentira? —Trató de secar una de sus lágrimas con su dedo índice, pero él lo hizo antes.

—Todo mentira. Kurt se lo inventó todo —le explicó, apretando fuertemente su mano.

—¿No te ibas a ir? —Mercedes quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

—No pretendía marcharme a ninguna parte, no mientras hubiese algo que me retuviese aquí —le dijo, sonriente, cambiando el sentido de la frase de Kurt.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —le preguntó ella.

Se sentía defraudada y enfadada con su mejor amigo. Había sido un golpe muy bajo. Kurt sabía lo mal que lo había pasado con aquella primera despedida, ella misma se lo había contado. Y aún así, él había decidido jugar con ella y engañarla.

—Quizás comprendió que era la única forma de que reconocieses que querías volver conmigo. No lo culpo, de haber sabido que funcionaría, lo habría hecho yo muchísimo antes.

—No tiene gracia, Sam —le dijo ella, golpeando suavemente su brazo derecho con su puño—. Creí que te ibas de verdad.

—Pero no es así —la tranquilizó acercándose a su lado y atrayéndola para que se recostase en su pecho.

—Pero yo lo creí, y lloré. Y rogué, supliqué. Me humillé. Oh Dios mío, y todo por nada. Que vergüenza más grande.

Mercedes quería morirse en ese momento. Primero mataría a Kurt, por supuesto.

—No tienes porqué avergonzarte de lo que sientes, Mercedes.

—No me avergüenzo de lo que siento, sino de mis métodos para que no te fueses. Al menos... al menos no le hice caso a papá.

Sam frunció el ceño, confuso, separándola ligeramente.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Viniendo de su padre, probablemente fuese algo divertido.

—Que si hacía falta, me pegase a ti como una garrapata y que no te soltase hasta que dijese que no te irías.

—¡Ay! —Sam Evans rompió a reír—. ¡Por eso adoro a tu padre!

Ella lo miró enfadada, todavía.

—Aún estás a tiempo de hacerle caso —le propuso él.

—No tientes a la suerte, Evans.

—No lo hago —se rió el chico, acariciándole el pelo—. Mercedes... ¿Dónde nos deja todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ella se perdió en sus ojos verdes, levantando su cabeza ligeramente.

—Es decir, necesitabas espacio y tiempo. Pero en el momento en que Kurt te dijo que me iba, viniste corriendo a evitarlo.

—Ajá.

—¿Quiere eso decir que volvemos a estar juntos?

—Solo si aceptas a una histérica como novia —le dijo ella, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Oh. Me ha gustado tu ataque de histeria, y tus besos... Sí, creo que podría soportarlos de nuevo.

Aún en el sofá, Sam la levantó y la sentó sobre su regazo. Ésta vez fue él quién la atacó a besos, quién recorrió cada centímetro con su lengua. Quién acarició sus labios con los de él, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Te eché de menos —admitió ella, mientras Sam le besaba el cuello y dejaba su marca en él.

—Yo también.

—Siento haberte hecho daño.

—Lo sé —respondió él, sin dejar de besarla.

—Nunca dejé de quererte. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, teniendo en cuenta lo chulo que te ponías.

Al parecer, ella había escogido ese momento para sincerarse. Sam detuvo sus besos, a regañadientes, y la miró fijamente, antes de responderle con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero a ti te gusto así, o no? No me arrepiento de ello —le dijo, levantando las manos en alto y volviéndolas a dejar sobre las piernas de ella—. Debía hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarte. Pero... te avisé, ¿no?

—¿No me importa cómo de grande y malo sea tu novio, lucharé para recuperarte? —le citó ella.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, burlón.

—Sí, sí. Me avisaste. Aunque en ese momento, no creí que fueses capaz.

—Lo supuse —dijo él, atacando de nuevo su cuello.

—Pero luego... Lo del equipo... Los granizados. ¿Cuántos fueron?

Tina se lo había contado, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—La primera semana uno cada día, luego se olvidaron de mí. Gracias a Dios.

—Oh, Sam. Lo siento tanto —le dijo ella, con ojos tristes.

—No te preocupes. Lo peor de todo fue que no estuvieses ahí para limpiarme como hiciste la primera vez. Y lo mejor... que ahora ya sé cuál es mi sabor favorito.

—No tiene gracia, Sam —protestó.

—Vamos, eso ya quedó atrás. Ahora ya tengo mi chaqueta y puedes taparte con ella cuando tengas frío.

—¿Te arriesgabas a recibir un granizado cada día para que yo no pasase frío? —Ella lo miró, alucinada—. Sam Evans, estás loco.

—Loco por ti —respondió él, como le había dicho aquella vez en el auditorio.

Sus mentes se encargaron de recordarles aquel momento vivido entre ellos.

—Cantar contigo siempre había sido un sueño para mí —le confesó él—. Gracias por hacerlo realidad.

Mercedes le sonrió, dejando un beso en sus labios, como aquel que se habían dado al terminar la canción.

—¿Sabes? Ahora no nos vendría mal recordar aquella semana de silencio.

Su novia arqueó una ceja, en desacuerdo.

—Es que no paras de hablar, Mercy. Y yo quiero besarte —le confesó él, atacando de nuevo sus labios.

—Sam... —Le empujó ligeramente—. Deberíamos aclararlo todo.

—Yo ya lo tengo todo claro. Tú me quieres, yo te quiero. Hace meses que no te siento conmigo. Me muero de ganas de besarte. ¿Acaso tú no?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —Resopló.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿y si ya no te gusto? Y si ya no sientes lo que antes sentías?

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —preguntó él, acariciando su mejilla derecha.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y si ya no te gusto yo? ¿Y si lo prefieres a él? ¿Crees que yo no tengo las mismas dudas?

—No lo sé.

—Deberíamos comprobarlo. Solo para estar seguros de que la chispa sigue ahí.

—¿Y si no lo está?

—Créeme. Lo estará —le dijo, levantándola de su regazo y levantándose él también.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a mi habitación, ¿quieres?

Claro que quería. Por supuesto que sí. Pero a la vez estaba muerta de miedo. Ella aceptó su mano y subieron las escaleras despacio, queriendo detener el tiempo.

—Tumbémonos —le dijo él, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Deberíamos hablar primero, Sam —Mercedes se sentó en la cama.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó él, tumbándose en la cama y arrastrándola con él.

—Yo no...

—¿Qué? —Insistió él, besándole el cuello y acariciando su piel por debajo de la camiseta.

—No he estado con nadie desde que tú te marchaste —le dijo, rápidamente.

—¿No estuviste con Shane? —Sam la miró, asombrado.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

—Él quería esperar al matrimonio —le explicó su novia.

—Pues nunca lo vi en el Club del Celibato.

—Supongo que no querría que nadie se enterase.

—¡Vaya!

—Sí —le respondió ella, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Yo? Eh... creo que debería irme ya.

Sam se levantó también, sentándose a su lado.

—No vamos a acostarnos, Mercy. No tienes porqué irte. Es que... parece como si te estuviese obligando a ello y para nada es así. Solo quiero estar un rato contigo.

—Yo también —admitió ella—. Es solo que... estamos en la casa de Kurt, Sam.

Su novio le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Era eso? ¿No quieres besarme porque estamos en casa de Kurt?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

—Menos mal. Dios Santo, creí que ya no te gustaba.

La chica observó cómo su rostro pasaba de la angustia al alivio en tan solo unos segundos.

—Me encantas —le confesó ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Un beso dulce y lento, que pronto se tornó en uno apasionado.

—No hay nadie en casa —le dijo él, mientras trataba de respirar entre beso y beso.

—¿Nadie? ¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí, sí. Burt y Carol están trabajando. Kurt se ha ido a ver a Blaine y Finn ha quedado con Rachel. No hay nadie, te lo prometo.

—Entonces... supongo que podría quedarme un ratito —le respondió, tumbándose y tirando de él para colocarlo encima de ella.

—Supongo que sí —rió él.

Y empezó a besarla de nuevo, recordándole todo lo que habían vivido y todo lo que se habían perdido durante todos esos meses. Y a pesar de que él le hubiese dicho que no se acostarían, Mercedes había conseguido quitarle ya la camiseta y ahora sus manos, acariciaban su trasero por encima de sus pantalones.

No tardó en notar la dureza de su miembro contra su pierna, encendiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sam no dejaba de besarla por todas partes y sus grandes manos ya habían buscado sus tesoros por debajo de la camiseta que ese día ella llevaba puesta. Se la quitó finalmente, intentándolo luego con el sujetador.

—¿Sientes la chispa? —le preguntó, con voz ronca. Acariciando su pecho desnudo y frotando su entrepierna contra ella.

—Ajá —respondió su novia, observando cómo los labios de él atacaban su pecho izquierdo, succionándolo y luego lamiéndolo, hasta volverla loca.

—Estamos en Abril —dijo él, mientras recorría su piel con su lengua y se detenía en su ombligo, donde dejaba un beso suave—. Yo tampoco he estado con nadie desde Junio.

—¿No? —Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—No —admitió Sam, besándola de nuevo en esos labios que tanto lo volvían loco—. Bueno... he estado conmigo mismo —le dijo, burlón, provocando que ella soltase unas risas.

—Yo también he estado conmigo misma —confesó, divertida.

—La diferencia es que yo pensaba en ti cuando lo hacía.

—Yo... yo también —dijo ella, viendo cómo él se levantaba de la cama en busca de protección.

—¿Cómo? —Sam se giró, con el preservativo en su mano.

—Que yo también pensaba en ti.

—¿No pensabas en... en Shane? —Él volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

—No. Siempre en ti.

—¿Ni siquiera una sola vez?

—Ni tan siquiera una —le respondió Mercedes, colocándose encima de él.

—¿Te tocabas pensando en mí? —Preguntó de nuevo, asombrado.

—¿De qué te extrañas?

—Tenías novio y... te tocabas pensando en mí. Es que...

Mercedes tapó su boca con su mano derecha.

—Te dije que no había podido olvidarte. Imaginaba que estabas de nuevo conmigo —su boca dejó un sendero de besos por sus perfectos abdominales—. Y que yo te tocaba a ti.

Abrió la correa del cinturón y luego desabotonó sus vaqueros y bajó su cremallera para poder quitárselos. Quitó sus zapatos, sus calcetines y luego sus pantalones.

—Imaginaba que te tocaba como a ti te gustaba que te tocase —le susurró, mientras dejaba un beso en su abultada entrepierna.

Sus manos bajaron ahora la única prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de su novio y su boca no tardó en probar aquella parte de él que tanto había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Sus pequeñas manos le ayudaron en el proceso, guardando silencio por fin y dándole el placer que él tanto necesitaba.

—Yo... —Trató de decir Sam—.Yo también... me lo imaginaba así.

Mercedes se detuvo durante un segundo, aún con él dentro de su boca y luego lo lamió con su lengua llevándolo al paraíso.

—No. No... espera, no sigas —consiguió decir su novio.

—¿No? —Mercedes se detuvo rápidamente—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? No... ¿No te gusta?

—Me estás matando, Mercy.

Ella lo miró, preocupada.

—En el buen sentido, y... y no quiero acabar así —le confesó, tumbándose a su lado y comenzando a bajar sus pantalones de cebra que tanto había extrañado. Esos que tanto lo encendían... El tanga no tardó en sumárseles.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero sentirte de nuevo. Demonios... estás... estás tan húmeda —Sam la acarició con sus dedos, introduciendo dos de ellos en su interior—. Y resbaladiza...

Hundió la cabeza en su zona íntima, lamiendo una porción de lo que ella le ofrecía.

—Y... y deliciosa —Susurró, antes de que ella lo arrastrase para besarle y probarse así misma.

—Esto también me lo había imaginado —le dijo.

—Y yo —confesó él.

Mercedes le pasó el preservativo que descansaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Me lo pones? —le preguntó su novio, tratando de sonar inocente.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego, abrió el envoltorio y lo hizo rodar sobre él.

—¿Cómo había dicho tu padre? —Preguntó Sam, burlón—.¡Ah sí! Pégate a él como una garrapata y no te sueltes hasta que decida no irse.

Mercedes se rió, al tiempo que sentía como él llenaba ya su interior.

—Por fin —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, invitándolo a que comenzase ya su vaivén.

—¿Quieres estar tu encima? ¿Te gusta así?

—Estoy bien así —le respondió ella, levantando sus piernas y acariciando su trasero con ellas.

—Vale.

—¿Sam?

—¿Sí?

—Bésame —le pidió, atrayéndolo ligeramente hacia ella y deteniéndose él en su interior mientras inundaba su boca con su lengua.

—Te quiero —le dijo él, deteniendo el beso y comenzando a moverse de nuevo.

—Te quiero —le respondió ella a su vez, sintiendo sus fuertes empujes.

Nada más se dijeron. En la habitación solo podían oírse los gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar de sus bocas. Gemidos que demostraban el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

A punto de llegar al orgasmo, Sam buscó con su mano y acarició su punto para hacerla llegar antes que él.

—¡Sam! —Gritó, mientras una oleada de placer la sacudía. Placer que él intentó prolongar cuánto pudiese.

—¡Ah! —Gritó él, llegando por fin. Cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al placer de tenerla.

—He oído gritos, ¿estás bien? —Finn Hudson acababa de entrar en la habitación—.¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Lo siento... Yo... ¡Mierda! ¡Oh Dios!

Sam se derrumbó encima de su novia intentando taparla con su propio cuerpo, dejando el suyo al descubierto.

—¡Finn! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —chilló.

—Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad, Sam. Es que oí gritos y pensé...

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! —Gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas, aún en el interior de Mercedes.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento, Mercedes —le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarles solos.

Sam salió rápidamente de ella y la enderezó para abrazarla. Estaba demasiado cansado y no podía con él, pero en ese momento lo único que realmente le importaba era su novia.

—Mercy... —la abrazó y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Dijiste que no había nadie en casa —se quejó, empezando a llorar.

—Y era verdad, te lo juro. ¿Me... Me crees?

Sus ojos verdes la miraron, preocupado.

—Sí —le respondió ella en un susurro, recostándose contra su pecho.

—Además, no te vio, Mercy. Solo pudo ver mi culo blanco —Sam trató de sacarle una sonrisa.

—Tu perfecto culo blanco —le corrigió, sacándole una risa, mientras se separaba de él para que su novio pudiese deshacerse de su preservativo.

—Pobre Finn... Ya lo había traumatizado con aquel striptease en el Stallionz, pero esto lo supera con creces...

Sam aseguró la puerta para que nadie volviese a entrar y se acostó de nuevo a su lado, tendiéndole ya la ropa para que se vistiesen. Mercedes no demoró tiempo, poniéndose la ropa interior, la camiseta y las mallas, mientras que él solo había conseguido ponerse los calzoncillos.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto?

—Estoy observando como te vistes, eso es todo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te veía desnuda.

Mercedes lo besó rápidamente antes de agarrar su camiseta y ayudarle a vestírsela.

—Ese striptease del que hablaste antes...

—¿Sí? —Le preguntó, mientras ella le pasaba los pantalones para que se los pusiese.

—Yo quiero uno —le pidió, con voz seductora—. ¿Me lo harás?

—Depende... —Le respondió poniéndose los calcetines y los zapatos.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que yo obtenga por ello —Sam tiró de ella, volviendo a sentarla en su regazo.

—A mí, Evans —dijo, divertida—. Entera y completa, toda para ti.

—No me basta con tu cuerpo, Mercedes —respondió su novio, rozando suavemente sus narices.

—¿Qué más necesitas? —Preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Tu corazón —su mirada fija y su ternura la tomaron por sorpresa, consiguiendo que ella se echase casi a llorar de nuevo.

—Sabes que siempre fue tuyo —le respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Sam le sonrió, inflando sus pulmones de aire.

—Te quiero, Mercedes Jones.

—Y yo a ti, Sam. Siempre te querré.

Y ya no temía que pasase entre ellos. Ya no tenía miedo a nada. Tal y como su padre le había dicho, nadie sabía con certeza que ocurriría dentro de un mes, dentro de dos. No sabía si ellos seguirían juntos o sus destinos les habrían separado de nuevo. Lo importante era vivir el momento y eso era lo que Mercedes Jones tenía pensado hacer.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Hacédmelo saber con un comment de estos ^^ ¡Muchos besos!
> 
> Syl


End file.
